


Peachy!

by cheekyssam



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Alpha Minju, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crack, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Omega Hitomi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheekyssam/pseuds/cheekyssam
Summary: “I wasn’t asking,” she growled, looking down at them like a tyrant. “If I want to get laid right now, I want to get laid right now.”
Relationships: Honda Hitomi/Kim Minju
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	1. Everything is Just Peachy!

Okay, this wasn’t supposed to happen.

All of the ruckuses behind that door didn’t cease. Rather, it became louder and louder until it was unbearably loud for Hitomi’s sensitive ears. She feared for Yena’s and Yuri’s well-being as they wrestled Sakura just so she wouldn’t pounce on her like an animal a second after her heat started unexpectedly.

Hyewon was of no help. They knocked her out cold a second after Sakura’s elbow collided with her head. They dragged her into the big room by Wonyoung and Yujin. Both pups decided this was out of their control and minded their own business. That was away from this mess.

What had happened, exactly?

It started with a simple dinner with twelve of them at Dorm 1. Ordinary dinner, nothing new, nothing special. Except Chaeyeon outdid herself and cooked a great dinner. Hyewon was forever grateful.

Then they all smelled a sweet scent. Because there were twelve people, and Chaeyeon baked a sweet cake, no one paid any attention.

But then Hitomi fell out of her chair. She was breathing heavily, and that was then they realized the scent was coming from Hitomi all along! The bread-lover was at the start of her heat!

What started as an ordinary dinner ended up as chaos when Sakura suddenly lost it and about to pounce on Hitomi like a hungry beast. Hyewon was quick to react by kicking Sakura off Hitomi, but her primal instinct got the best of her and Sakura easily shrugged her off.

Luckily, Minju wasn’t in her “Minju Gatto” mode and quickly dragged the Omega in heat to Chaeyeon-Hitomi’s shared room and locked themselves for safety.

Unluckily, she forgot she was an Alpha.

Hitomi guessed Minju was still in her usual clumsy self.

“MINJU YOU STUPID FROG!” Chaewon howled from behind the door. The Beta was still trying to prevent Eunbi from getting the keys out of her pocket and open the door. “DID YOU FORGET YOUR RANK?”

“I DID,” Minju screamed back, frantically trying to find the suppressant on the cabinets while fighting the dull urge to turn around and ravish the Omega. “WHAT DOES A SUPPRESSANT LOOK LIKE?”

Hitomi sighs loudly, wrapping her blanket around her body so her pheromones wouldn’t leak too much. She wouldn’t want Minju to bed her out of _pure clumsiness_.

“Pink spray bottle, lower cabinet.” She answered because something blocked Chaewon’s mouth, preventing her to answer in a muffled voice. Hitomi flinched when Chaewon let out an ear-splitting scream accompanied by a loud thud and hasty scuffle of feet.

It was chaos.

“AHA! Found it!” Minju cheered, rejoicing as she put the suppressant high up the air and swiveled around. She immediately sprayed the content of the bottle to Hitomi.

She could breathe a little easier now.

“Why aren’t you affected?” Hitomi questioned, heaving a relieved sigh as she welcomed Minju to sit beside her. The Alpha shook her head, admitting she didn’t know it herself while wrapping her arms around Hitomi. “Eunbi unnie and Sakura unnie lost their mind earlier, _why didn’t you?_ ”

If Hitomi had to admit it herself, a part of her kind of wanted the cowardly and clumsy Alpha to let loose.

Another scream and louder thuds, then followed by a loud, distinctive, laughter that filled with triumph. But it was short-lived as a loud crash happened.

“I honestly don’t know,” Minju whispered, burying her nose to the crook of Hitomi’s neck, greedily drinking in the sweet scent the Omega exuded. “My priority was to get you to safety.”

It was weird, honestly too weird. It was the first time for Hitomi to encounter an Alpha that was unaffected by her pheromones. Her _heat_ pheromones.

Incomprehensible shouts, then a scream that Hitomi was sure was Wonyoung’s, and Nako’s shriek of terror accompanied by loud cursing coming from Yena.

“I’m thankful,” Hitomi smiled, despite she still felt that dull ache of needs between her legs. Minju pulled her closer, tighter against her chest, letting out something akin to the sound of puppy whining.

“There’s nothing to be thankful for.” The Alpha said. “It’s what friends do.”

_Yes. Because they are just friends_.

“I don’t want us to be friends, though,” Minju added after a while, tightening her hold.

“What?” Hitomi teased. “Best-friend?”

Minju pinched Hitomi, hoping she screamed, but the peach _moaned_.

“HITOMI YOU DISGUSTING PERVERT—“

* * *

Hitomi woke up the next day when the sun was already high and it was closer to noon than morning. Hitomi was thankful she had successfully passed another heat without getting laid and jumped off the bed. Minju was already gone, to her utmost disappointment.

The lingering traces of Minju’s rather neutral jasmine scent showed that Minju had been gone for a few hours before Hitomi woke up.

“Morning,” Chaewon greeted, smiling tiredly toward Hitomi who emerged from the room, looking fresh as she had just finished showering. “Had a good session?”

“Shut,” Hitomi playfully rolled her eyes, walking over to her favorite unnie, sprawled on the couch. Chaewon quickly positioned herself so Hitomi could sit beside her. “What happened yesterday? I heard everything, and it was madness.”

The Beta grinned. She looked like she wanted to tell a tale, and Hitomi was all prepared for that.

“Sakura unnie was in a rut. Not heat-induced rut, but her cyclical rut. That’s why she was a pain in the ass to tame and got affected the most.” She sighed. “Yena got defeated because of a blow on her stomach, thanks to our leader-nim. Luckily I have cute but strong feet so I kicked the hell out of three of them.”

“A _hem._ ”

“Yuri helped,” Chaewon added, dutifully ignoring Hitomi’s protest. “I might round-housed Eunbi last night but, of course, you don’t believe me.”

“True.” Hitomi nonchalantly replied. Chaewon pinched her cheek until she screamed. “This is abuse!”

“What Chaeyeon did to me _was_ ,” the Beta countered. “She clawed and choke the hell out of me. Again, if I didn’t have cute but strong feet, then you are looking at dead meat of a Beta right now.”

“Chaeyeon unnie was _affected_?”

“At first, no,” The Beta smiled tiredly, her fingers are idly playing with Hitomi’s hair. “Then something triggered her, I’m not sure. They all calmed down when Yena unnie went back to the living world and finally realized there was a thing called suppressant _and_ Neutralizer.”

Hitomi could vividly imagine the chaos unfold when Minju was looking for the suppressant and for the suppressant to kick in.

“Then?”

“Then they calmed down. And they _still dared to_ look for you. They wanted to apologize to _you_ , they said, because they scared you off. When it was _me_ who was traumatized!” Chaewon huffily rolled her sleeves up, showing the bruises and scratches that, without doubt, coming from the three Alphas.

Hitomi pityingly offered Chaewon a glass of water.

“Nako lost it.” Chaewon continued after heaving a big breath until her body shuddered, silently thanking Hitomi who brought a glass of cold water. She took the glass, gulping down its content greedily. “The next thing I knew, Yena-unnie and I are dragging three unconscious bodies back to our dorm. Hyewon-unnie locked them until later.”

“I see,” Hitomi nodded. “That reminds me, did you see Minju? She’s gone.”

“I figure you would ask that,” Chaewon wryly comments, pinching Hitomi’s cheeks. Hitomi yelled, but Chaewon didn’t care. “She’s gone to do something _scheduled_ for the day. By the way, how is it finding out there is an Alpha that isn’t interested in your scent?”

The Omega pondered for a second. “Honestly? Wounds my pride.” Hitomi huffed, dramatically draping herself on Chaewon’s lap and squirmed there until she got the most comfortable position. “Hurts me to know my Hii-effect isn’t as strong as I thought.”

“A shame,” Chaewon chuckled, ruffling Hitomi’s hair and got stabbed in the nostril in turn. Gross. “Not exactly your fault but, it’s Minju herself.”

“Are you blaming Minju because she’s not attracted to me?” Hitomi tutted. “Chaewonnie, do you even _hear_ yourself?”

Chaewon rolled her eyes and flicked Hitomi’s forehead. She ignored Hitomi’s cry of pain and protest as she rose to her feet to feed herself. “Minju gonna tell you tomorrow,” she said with a strange tone Hitomi couldn’t resist frowning too.

But Chaewon offered a fresh toast for brunch, so the frown didn’t stay longer than necessary to get the point across.

* * *

When it was again time for dinner, Minju returned to the dorm and went straight to her room and locked herself there.

They didn’t have OT12 dinner and ate in their dorm. Except for the Alphas, who were forced to eat in the dorm they were locked in because Chaewon and Yena were petty as fuck and they didn’t want them to pounce on their baby Omega. Yuri had summoned her Omega-power at some point and suffice to say, the Alphas bowed down to the youngest (but not baby) Omega and willingly stayed away from Hitomi.

Sakura _did_ throw some tantrums but the threat of Nako with that neutralizer shut her up quite nicely.

But Hitomi still wondered why Chaewon didn’t let Minju to Dorm 1.

“Why not?” Hitomi challenged, her pissed-off high-heat pheromone was going haywire at this point that made Chaewon and Yena suffocate. “She’s not affected! She can be here!”

“Hitomi do you even hear yourself?” Chaewon frowned. “Look at yourself! You’re in your _high heat_ for fuck sake! You’re lucky Minju wasn’t a mature Alpha but _she is now!_ ”

Yena slapped Chaewon’s mouth.

Too late, Hitomi already heard and comprehended it.

“She’s _what_?”

“The cat is out of the bag,” Yujin sighed. “Might as well. So, Hii-chan unnie, Minju unnie is still a Potential-Alpha since her birthday. Not yet an Alpha. She’s just presented yesterday, at noon, that’s why we’re celebrating,” Yujin’s smile turned cat-like, “they presented her late because she’s a coward.” It was told in barely a whisper and Hitomi wasn’t supposed to hear it, but thanks to Hitomi’s ultra-sensitive ears, she could hear it.

“Now she’s having her first rut,” Nako joined in. “You told us she wasn’t affected earlier? Yeah, well, newly presented Alpha is injected by some drug so the rut won’t start right away after the presentation.”

“How the fuck you know all of these?” Yena questioned in awe.

“Language, darling,” Nako chided. “I _read_ , and my father is an Alpha so of course he told me things!”

Hitomi’s head spun. Hyewon dragged a chair and offered it to Hitomi before munching on her snacks again.

“I need to sit,” the Omega said and did just that. She massaged her temple as all of them were silent. “…Bring her to me.”

“Oh Hell no we won’t!” Yena practically screamed. “We defended you from getting laid too soon yesterday!”

Wonyoung scrunched up her face. “Unnie, the fuck, she’s already twenty.”

“WRONG. She’s 19!”

“Eh? Hitomi-chan isn’t 20?”

“IF SHE IS SHE WON’T CALL ME UNNIE YOU DUMB—“

They were all suddenly put up to silence as the density of Hitomi’s peach scent became thicker and thicker, becoming so thick to where even Yuri and Nako suffocated. The Betas and Pups, plus the two Omegas, were kneeling on the floor.

“I wasn’t asking,” she growled, looking down at them like a tyrant. “If I want to get laid right now, _I want to get laid right now.”_

“Hitomi!” Yuri cried out. “You weren’t this gross a year ago!”

“ _That_ is before y’all corrupted her!” Chaewon practically cried.

* * *

Nako was so thickly coated in Hitomi’s high-heat pheromones that Sakura nearly pounced on her upon her appearance on the Dorm 2. Luckily, Nako was not a submissive Omega despite being a _submissive Omega_ by default and delivered an ultimatum of Neutralizer so the three Alphas snapped out of it.

“Oh, it’s just Nako,” Sakura muttered and Nako kicked her. “OW!”

“Hi, Nako-chan!” Chaeyeon greeted her warmly. Her warm gaze soon turned to look of hunger when Hitomi’s scent entered her nose. “Is… everything fine over there?”

“Oh, Hell no it isn’t!” Nako snapped. “I’m practically got kicked into the den of lions when I’m a lump of meat myself! Why do you think it’s fine over there!”

Eunbi looked at her. Nako backed off slowly, noticing the danger in the leader’s eyes. The small Omega bolted outside before Eunbi could even catch her.

She ran until she reached the dorm she lived in and gloriously presented herself to her comrades.

“Mission failed. Chaewonnie, you go.”

* * *

It turned out Chaewon was a tad smarter and Nako willingly admit that.

She should have dragged Hyewon and Yena with her! Or better yet, Wonyoung and Yujin because with the two giant maknaes’ appearance the Alphas would behave themselves a bit better!

“Why would you need Minju?” Sakura sneered. “It’s obvious Hitomi would like _me—“_

“ _No,_ I’m her roommate, therefore I should have been the one who takes care of her!”

“ _The fuck no,_ I’m the _leader_ here!”

Yena swiftly brandished the feared Neutralizer and the three Alphas shut up instantly.

Chaewon cleared her throat as she hoisted a knocked-out-cold Minju with the help of Hyewon. The Alphas winced, horrified seeing their youngest Alpha condition. “Princess Hitoma would only like Minju the Frog, thank you very much.”

* * *

Minju woke up not in her room, familiar peach and vanilla scent surrounding her. The same scents that made the throbbing between her legs unbearable. Blood crept out to her face, mortified because it was only her first rut and it was already this _hard_?

“You’re awake.”

Minju jumped, her head hitting the wooden bedpost. She let out a howl of pain as she curled.

“I’m so sorry!” Oh fuck, the scent was getting closer! “Minju, are you okay?”

“I’m fine Hito – YO WHAT THE FUCK—“

In front of her was, _yes_ , Hitomi. But she dressed so _sexily_ in lingerie and _fuck fuck fuck I’m not ready! Control yourself you stupid frog CONTROL YOURSELF!_

“Hi.” Hitomi smiled. Seductively.

God _damnit_.

Minju short-circuited and backed off until she hit the wall, fighting the urge to surge forward and just _do it_ as Nike would do. “Please don’t eat me,” She said instead and mentally slapped herself.

The Omega upon her crawled forward until she straddled Minju. The newly presented Alpha let out a small ‘eep’ and tried to back off, but alas, the wall prevented her so.

“Au contraire, Kim Minju-sshi.” Hitomi’s breath was hot on her lips and the slender fingers trailing her neck only left invisible fire on its wake. Minju bit back a groan as Hitomi pressed her body to her, hips grinding down at the apparent bulge on her pants.

“I want _you_ to eat _me._ ”


	2. Or Lemony

“Hitomi,” Minju rasped hungrily, deciding on giving out but actually not yet. She leaned on Hitomi’s naked and sweaty shoulder, trying to hold herself from doing what might be a regret worth a thousand of years. “I’m not experienced,” she said. “and I don’t want to hurt you, Hitomi.”

“But I want _you,_ ” Hitomi whispered. Her fingers trailed down from Minju’s sharp jawline to the collar of her shirt, then pulls her even closer for Hitomi to nibble her ear. “Only _you_ , Minju. I don’t care you’re experienced or not. You can wreck me and I’ll thank you for that.”

Minju rolled her eyes. “Chaewon unnie was right, you’re getting grosser as days passed.”

Hitomi let out a chuckle. “I blame Yena unnie and the others.”

Minju let Hitomi cup her cheeks, their eyes finding each other as Hitomi slowly settled into Minju’s lap, eliciting a strangled groan coming from the Alpha. She could smell the intoxicating scent Hitomi’s drenched womanhood was emitting.

The alluring sweet peach scent sent her mind into a spiral Minju wasn’t sure she wanted to escape as Hitomi closed in, landing her soft lips to Minju.

The moment their lips met, Minju felt something was raging inside her, the urge to dominate flaring wildly as her arms moved in auto-pilot, trapping the Omega in a tight embrace.

But she, fueled by the stubborn desire to win against her Alpha, Minju –

—unconsciously slipped her tongue between the kisses. The action surprised Hitomi, but not unwelcomed. The Omega showed her approval by how she tightened her grip on the fabric of Minju’s shirt, pulling her closer, mewling like a kitten.

Okay, fuck it, Minju was fighting a losing battle. There was nothing else she wanted to do at the moment aside from ramming her throbbing shaft through the Omega’s walls, relishing the feeling of the heat around her shaft.

But Minju was afraid. Terrified was perhaps even a better word to describe her current feelings.

It was her first time bedding an Omega, and porn Sakura had supplied her and Chaeyeon’s lecture could only do so much. She was theoretically ready, but she wasn’t sure she could execute them all in a real encounter. Especially if it was the best-friend slash love of her life who she was bedding with.

_You can do it, Froggie! Believe in yourself!_

So, fueled by the desire to _okay let’s loose it_ and the encouraging voice at the back of her mind, Minju went for the offense and flipped their position.

She grinned wolfishly at the whimpering Omega below her.

She was in charge, now.

_But that voice sounded suspiciously like Hyewon what the heck._

* * *

“You can do it, Froggie!” Hyewon shouted before resuming her gaming session with Yujin and Yena. “Believe in yourself!”

Yujin’s voice was loud but not as loud as Hyewon as she shouted her reply. “Unnie, you’d think she can hear you?”

“No. But our mind is connected!” Hyewon screamed again.

“DEATH TO ALL!” Yena screamed. Yujin and Hyewon followed close, belting out even higher.

* * *

Minju raveled at the sight of Hitomi beneath her, whose cheeks were dusted in pink and eyes were clouded in lust. The Omega looked ravishing.

“So… pretty…” the Alpha murmured, dipping down to press her lips against the skin below Hitomi’s ear, nipping and sucking it until she left a mark. Her action wasn’t unnoticed by Hitomi, who released another string of moans. She continued to lower until she encountered the thin straps of the Omega’s lingerie.

She let out a primal growl as she easily ripped the lingerie apart with her newfound Alpha-strength and continued to give Hitomi’s body the attention it deserved.

In all honesty, the lingerie was expensive, but Hitomi wasn’t complaining. Not with how hot dominant Minju looked.

“Minju gatto~” She teased and pulled Minju by her nape for another kiss. She tested if she could dominate the youngest Alpha by slipping her tongue when she didn’t expect it, but got surprised instead when Minju reciprocated her attempt with the same if not more ferocity.

The Omega mewled loudly as Minju got bolder and traveled her hands all over Hitomi until they rested on Hitomi’s mounds, cupping the decent-sized breasts perfectly.

And apparently, Minju had frozen again.

“In my defense, this is my first time holding someone’s boobs,” Minju said to defend herself and resumed on tending Hitomi’s breasts. Perhaps this would be her last “Minju Gatto” because she would lose it.

Hitomi rolled her eyes, holding back a moan to spit a snarky comment. “I’m flattered.” She snarled, barely. She was a moaning mess because _first time my ass._ If a beginner Minju could make her knuckles all white from holding the bedsheets too tight and mouth dry with how often she spews the Alpha’s name, she couldn’t imagine what an experienced Minju could do.

Then Hitomi saw how Minju’s eyes changed color from dark brown to red.

When Minju grinned at her again with her elongated canines sticking out threateningly, Hitomi feared for her own life.

“Wreck you, huh?” Alpha-Minju chuckled darkly, dipping down to nip the skin on the base of Hitomi’s collarbone.

Hitomi whimpered submissively.

* * *

“Who wants to check if Hitomi had properly locked the door or not?”

“…”

“I take it as a no.”

* * *

At some point, Hitomi admitted that she agreed on the notion of “Minju is at the bottom of the food chain” despite the rank test result the frog acquired shortly after they signed the contract. Heck, it was more believable for all 12 of them if it was Hitomi who was the Alpha and Minju was an Omega.

But it seemed that Hitomi had to disagree on that notion.

Because that same “bottom of the food chain” was fucking her brains out at this point that Hitomi couldn’t even spew any sarcastic remarks and just kept on repeating Minju’s name like a religious chant.

Minju had her front against the bed as she took her from behind and though she was gentle at first considering both of them were inexperienced, the Alpha was quick to learn and adapt. The slicks coming from Hitomi’s womanhood only lubricated her jerky movement, smoother and faster.

“A-ah, Minju—“ The Omega moaned messily against the sheet. Her eyes were barely open with how ecstasy surged through her body with every thrust Minju took. Her feet felt like jello, but Minju had stubbornly kept her on this position. The Alpha was leaving marks on her back, but never once did she try to bite her neck. The furthest she would do was her shoulder area. “Alpha— _mark me, Alpha –_ “

“ _No,_ ” Minju growled, biting the flesh of Hitomi’s back again, marring the skin with more purplish marks. “Not _yet_.”

It agitated the Omega inside Hitomi, who wanted more than a simple relief.

She wanted to _mate_.

The Alpha sank her teeth to the Omega’s shoulder as she came inside Hitomi’s walls nearly at the same time as the Omega reached her climax, but the knot that had formed on the base of her length was yet to go. 

They were both exhausted, but their primal instinct demanded them to continue. Minju was still on her rut and Hitomi, despite the High Heat time had passed, was technically still on her heat.

So Hitomi established that “power bottom” title and grabbed Minju’s shirt when the Alpha pulled back for a breather.

“Not so fast, Alpha,” Hitomi smirked and pulled Minju closer for another session.

While Minju wasn’t ruled over by her Alpha-self, she couldn’t help but to respond aggressively and topped easily despite Hitomi’s best attempt.

That power-bottom title can go down the drain, thank you very much.

* * *

“It’s been two hours,” Yena said to Yuri loudly. “Did we take that long?”

“Please, you two spent the whole night,” Wonyoung rolled her eyes. “Though I understand it’s because you’re a Beta and not an Alpha.” Wonyoung turned to Nako. “Unnie, answer Yena-unnie’s question please!” She screamed.

Reminder: they were still wearing headphones because…

_You know the reason._

“WHAT?”

“DID YOU AND EUNBI UNNIE TAKE OVER 2 HOURS?”

“ON _WHAT?_ ”

“Y’KNOW.” Wonyoung pointed at the door while Yujin made a suggestive gesture. Hyewon dumped a glass of water to Yujin. “Stay hydrated,” she said, and the oldest Beta ran away before Yujin could kick her.

“I CAN’T HEAR YOU.” Despite yelling that Nako was holding the knife threateningly.

Wonyoung and Yuri looked at each other.

Yeah, perhaps it wasn’t the best decision to ask her.

“Nevermind unnie.”

“WHAT?”

* * *

Hitomi forgot the bed was small because the next thing she knew both of them were laying on the floor. The landing wasn’t hurt with how Minju cushioned her fall but the embarrassment could last a lifetime.

And Minju laughed.

The audacity.

“You’re so cute,” she said when the Omega started to throw tantrums. She planted some kisses at Hitomi’s temple before going lower and lower, the sharp tip of her canines burning a trail on the younger’s skin. The Alpha rested her forehead on Hitomi’s collarbone, sucking the skin there roughly before treating one of the mounds like her instinct guided her to.

The Omega liked it. Hitomi was once again moaning her name obscenely loudly if her pulling her hair until Minju was sure she was going bald was not enough evidence.

“Minju –“ Hitomi whimpered, biting her lips as Minju’s length invaded her once again. But for Hitomi, it wasn’t enough. “I want _it–please Alpha –“_

“Beg,” Minju commanded with a smirk, roughly kissing the bruising skin. She wasn’t a fan of getting drunk; but she didn’t mind getting drunk on Hitomi, _her mate_. “Beg, Omega.”

“Please—!” Hitomi gasped, jerking her hips, feeling the thickness of the knot at the entrance of her drenched womanhood. “I want _it, Alpha. Please, please please_ —“

What she wished, she granted.

The Alpha drilled harshly into her, forcing the swelling part of her cock inside the Omega’s walls and Hitomi broke out into an unrestrained scream. Minju settled on the Omega’s neck, sharp teeth nibbling the sensitive skin at the right spot that was quick to dissolve Hitomi’s pained scream to messy, pleasurable, moans.

Minju’s thrust was shallower and slower, but it filled Hitomi _excellently_ and the Omega couldn’t help but feel fulfilled.

Hitomi bared her neck, whining in ecstasy as Minju continued to fill her to the brim with her shaft, the Alpha’s slender but strong fingers keeping a firm hold on her hips only loudened her whining. She pulled Minju closer, guiding the Alpha to _mark me. Make me yours, claim me!_

“Are you… are you sure?” Minju’s voice was filled with hesitance. The neutral jasmine scent Hitomi dearly loved was dripping in hesitation and anxiety, making the usually calming scent too bitter for Hitomi’s liking.

Hitomi took the chance to land a small, gentle kiss on Minju’s lips. “I’m sure.” She breathed, once again exposing her vulnerable area for Minju to lay claim.

* * *

Nako was rudely woken up by someone biting her neck and purely in instinct, she delivered her well-known punch to someone who dared to even lay claim on her _without_ her approval.

Regret didn’t come even until Nako realized it was Wonyoung. Nako had done one of the greatest sins—that being hurting Wonyoung, _but_ it was a valid excuse. She even purposefully smacked her headphone against Wonyoung’s forehead to add to her punishment because _how dare she!_

“Unnie!” The young pup screamed as the impact harshly woke her up from her dreamland. “What was that for?!”

“You bit me!” Nako yelled out, pointing at the base of her neck. Red and coated in saliva–and was that a hint of blood? “What the hell are you dreaming?!”

“Food!” Wonyoung yelled back, taking off the headphone to speak normally. How the headphone didn’t break while they were sleeping was beyond her knowledge. “I—I was dreaming of cheese corndog Hii-chan unnie loves so much!” Lies, Nako could tell. She briefly looked down, specifically the sheets below the maknae.

Nako huffily rolled her eyes and was prepared to let out something sarcastic but was stopped by Yena swinging the door open harshly.

“Morning!” She greeted the two loudly with, Nako bet, fake beaming smile. “How was your sleep? Yuri and I had an _excellent_ night staying awake!”

Wonyoung blushed, knowing it was because of _that_ or _that_.

Nako smirked. “Did you two had se-“

The duck-like Beta was red. “NO! I mean it was awkward enough with Chaewon glaring at the door and Hyewon munching nonstop beside us! Yujin didn’t even try to hide that she was taunting at us to make some move!”

The Omega laughed. “Calm down, I was just joking. By the way, our maknae is an Alpha-pup. Congratulate her.”

“Is she? Congrats Wonyoungie!”

“Um, thanks,” Wonyoung shyly replied. “How is Minju unnie and Hii-chan unnie? Are they – are they done?”

“Wonyoungie, they’re a pair of Alpha and Omega,” Nako’s sneer was quick to transform into a cat-like smile. “Of _course_ they are still going at it!”

Yena sighed ruefully. “I was mistaken to think you weren’t as gross as Hitomi, lately.”

The Omega beamed at her. “I take that as a compliment!”

* * *

When Minju and Hitomi went out just a few minutes before noon, they were warmly welcomed by Chaewon and Hyewon. The two Betas looked like they didn’t sleep at all last night.

The other Alphas were also at Dorm 1, apparently just lounging around as they waited for their food to arrive. Sakura looked unhappy at the sight of the pair going out at the same time. Reminded her too much of cheesy dramas but the two other Alphas looked indifferent.

“At last!” Yujin yelled madly, wearing her most wolfish grin as she bared her teeth. Hitomi could see baby Alpha-canines proudly sticking out. “How was last night?”

Minju let out a vague muttering of, “oh you’ll know later,” as she sat beside Chaewon, who was ready to steer the topic to a more non-private thing while Hitomi only beamed a smile to the young Alpha direction while walking toward the kitchen area.

Hitomi controlled herself from wincing as she sat on the wooden dining chair, trying to act nonchalantly as possible. “It was magical,” she opted to say, eyes twinkling but mouth twitching.

Nako scoffed. “Magical my butt. Minju did you rough huh?”

Chaewon choked on her water.

“Minju –“ The Beta wheezed, spitting the water remnants out. “— did you _WHAT_?!”

“She did me good,” Hitomi swiftly responded, rousing from her original seat and scampered off to Minju. As if to prove her point, she sat on the Alpha’s lap, ignoring the disgruntled wheezing coming from Chaewon. “She’s _my_ Alpha, after all.”

Minju blushed, but looked like she enjoyed having Hitomi sitting on her lap. She even snaked her arms around the Omega’s waist protectively, tucking her chin on Hitomi’s shoulder and giving everyone an eerie smile. “And you’re _my_ Omega,” the Alpha purred against her ear, the vibration of her throat sending shivers down Hitomi’s spine.

Chaeyeon cleared her throat once the two newly mated couple’s attention wasn’t on each other. “Congratulations,” she said with a motherly smile. “I think it’s too soon for any mating to take place but I support you.”

“Congratulations,” Sakura said after Chaeyeon finished speaking, surprising everyone. “And I’m sorry my instinct took the better of me.” She smiled, then winked. “Minju, I see now you don’t regret watching _po -_”

The Alpha leader raised her palm, motioning Sakura to stop speaking. Yuri was already covering Wonyoung’s ears.

Sakura attempted to continue, but Hyewon swiftly secured her in a head-lock.

“STOP.” Eunbi turned to Minju and Hitomi in their all lovey-dovey glory. “Congratulations. Now, do you have any plans next?”

Minju looked uncomfortable and tried to avoid everyone’s eyes. “Well, probably buying Chaeyeon unnie a new bed.”


End file.
